


One Piece: Forgotten Birthday

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy is upset and the crew cannot seem to figure out why. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Forgotten Birthday

**One Piece: Forgotten Birthday**

 

(I don't own One Piece. This crazy wonderful series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Another usual day on the Thousand Sunny, home to the Straw Hat Pirates. Everyone was doing their usual routines...well, all except for one particular individual. For some reason...Monkey D. Luffy was looking a little grumpy today.

 

"Luffy, is something wrong?" Chopper asked.

 

Luffy just stood up and walked away.

 

"Eh?" Chopper blinked, confused.

 

Blizzard happened to notice Luffy's mood, as well.

 

_"Hey, Luffy,"_ he said. _"You okay?"_

 

"Not really..." Luffy answered.

 

_"Wanna talk about it?"_

 

"No."

 

_"You sure about that?"_

 

"Yes." Luffy replied as he walked away.

 

_'Uh...okay,'_ Blizzard thought. _'And I thought Zoro was grumpy.'_

 

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

Blizzard yelped at this.

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

Sanji was getting lunch ready when Luffy walked in.

 

"Gimme ice cream," the Captain demanded, grumpily.

 

"Luffy, get out," Sanji replied. "I don't have time for your little complaints today, and you know Nami said you're not supposed to be eating sweets. You'll get sick."

 

"I said gimme an ice cream!" Luffy yelled.

 

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Sanji asked.

 

When Sanji turned around to face Luffy, he gave the cook a rather frightening glare.

 

Sanji gulped at this. He had never seen Luffy look at him like that before. He actually felt...scared.

 

"...Gimme some damn ice cream, Sanji," Luffy ordered. "NOW."

 

"O-o-okay, okay," Sanji whimpered. "Just...just calm down."

 

Sanji quickly took out some ice cream, put it in a bowl, and gave it to Luffy. The captain took the bowl and left the kitchen.

 

"What the hell's up with him...?" Sanji whispered.

 

*****Meanwhile, on the Sunny's Figurehead*****

 

Luffy sloppily devoured his ice cream when Nami approached him. He gave her the Stink Eye, saying, "What do you want?!"

 

"You know you're not supposed to be eating sweets, right?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy glared at her before he kept eating his ice cream.

 

Nami frowned.

 

"Luffy did you hear me?" she asked, sternly. "Stop eating that or you'll get a stomachache!"

 

"Who are you, my mother?!" Luffy snapped.

 

A veinpopped on Nami's head.

 

"What did you just say to me?" she asked.

 

"You heard me." Luffy growled.

 

Nami then snatched the bowl out of his hands!

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "Give that back!!!"

 

"Not a chance, Monkey D. Luffy!" Nami shouted back as kept the ice cream away from him. "This is for your own good!"

 

"So now you care about me?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Of course I do!" Nami exclaimed. "I'm always concerned about you!"

 

"Well, guess what, Nami!" Luffy said. "I don't want your f***ing concern!!!"

 

Nami gasped. Then, Luffy snatched the ice cream back and went to the Men's Quarters, alone. Nami stood by, speechless.

 

*****Later, in the Aquarium Bar*****

 

"Have you guys noticed that Luffy's been acting...strange?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah, he's been acting really bitchy as of late." Zoro answered.

 

"And eating lots of sweets," Robin added. "Won't that upset his stomach?"

 

"That's what I said! He won't listen to me!" Nami exclaimed. "He even cussed me out!"

 

"I don't get it!" Usopp cried. "He seemed fine, yesterday! In fact, for some reason, he seemed happier than usual."

 

"I wonder why," Chopper pondered.

 

Blizzard then spotted the calendar.

 

_'Uh, guys?'_ he asked.

 

"What is it, Blizzard?" Chopper asked.

 

Blizzard pointed at the calendar. Chopper looked at the calendar...and saw that the date May 5th had been circled.The reindeer gasped at this.

 

"Uh...guys?" Chopper asked.

 

"Not now, Chopper," Nami told him. "We're busy."

 

"But--"

 

"Chopper, I said not now." Nami repeated.

 

"WE FORGOT HIS BIRTHDAY!!!" the reindeer shouted.

 

"What?!" everyone questioned before they looked at the calendar too.

 

"...Oh, dear," Robin muttered, worriedly.

 

"We're dicks..." Zoro spoke up.

 

"No kidding..." Franky agreed.

 

"Jeez, no wonder he's so bitchy..." Sanji spoke up.

 

"I'd be, too, if someone forgot my birthday!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

The one who felt the most guilty though...was Nami.

 

"Uh, Nami-san," Brook started. "Are you all right?"

 

"...I can't believe I was so thoughtless," Nami whispered. "I forgot my own boyfriend's birthday...!"

 

"After all those times he remembered ours..." Usopp added, feeling guilty himself.

 

"I feel just terrible about this," Brook said, woefully. "How will Luffy-san ever forgive us?"

 

Just then, a light bulb appeared over Nami's head!

 

"I've got an idea!" she cried.

 

"What is it?!" Usopp asked.

 

She gestured everyone to huddle up around her and she whispered her plan. Whatever it was, it must've been good, because Chopper giggled.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Luffy*****

 

Luffy is lying in bed, acting pissy. His stomach ached from eating too much ice cream, though he was too upset to care. He couldn't believe his own crew forgot about his birthday. He remembered their birthdays and yet, they couldn't remember his?!

 

"What a load of bullsh*t!!" he cursed as he punched the wall, but not hard enough to make a hole. "F***ing dumbasses..."

 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

 

"What?!" he questioned.

 

"Luffy, it's me." Nami called from the other side of the door.

 

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Luffy, I just wanna talk with you!" she yelled.

 

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you!" he snapped.

 

That's when Nami kicked the door open.

 

"Monkey D. Luffy, get out of bed!" she ordered.

 

"No!" Luffy shouted. "Leave me alone!"

 

Nami walked over to Luffy's bunk, and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out of bed...though, it only stretched.

 

"GODDAMN IT, LUFFY!!!" she shouted.

 

"Go away, Nami!" Luffy yelled.

 

A veinpop appeared on Nami's head as she lifted her leg and kicked her captain out of his bunk!

 

"OW!!" Luffy cried.

 

Nami grabbed him and dragged him out of the Men's Quarters...of course, he put up quite the struggle.

 

"Stop struggling!!" Nami shouted as she hit him.

 

"LET GO!!!" he shouted. "I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!!! THAT, AND MY STOMACH'S UPSET!!!"

 

"That's why I told you not to eat all of that ice cream!" Nami yelled.

 

As soon as she dragged Luffy out of the Men's Quarters, she began to drag him to the kitchen. Luffy was pouting the entire time.

 

"Look, this is for your own good," Nami said. "Trust me."

 

Luffy only grumbled. Nami then opened the door...and the lights in the kitchen were out.

 

"Can I go back to the Men's Quarters, now?" Luffy asked.

 

"NO, YOU CANNOT!!!" Nami snapped.

 

She turned on the lights...

 

"SURPRI~SE!!!"

 

The other Straw Hats were wearing party hats, and the whole kitchen was decorated for a birthday party. On the table, there is...a cake made out of meat. Luffy was utterly speechless. He didn't even remember his upset stomach, anymore.

 

"Happy Belated Birthday, Captain!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"We made you a Meat Cake!" Sanji smiled.

 

"We're also sorry that we forgot your birthday." Chopper added.

 

"Yeah," Zoro spoke up. "We were a bunch of jerks."

 

Luffy looked down and remembered how much of a jerk he was acting. He rubbed his arm, feeling rather guilty about his actions.

 

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

 

_"Hey, we'd do same thing if you forgot our birthdays,"_ Blizzard reassured.

 

Luffy raised his head and made a small smile.

 

"Thanks, Blizzard."

 

Nami then gave Luffy a hug. In return, he hugged her back.

 

"Happy Belated Birthday...you big ol' grump." she told him.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy just laughed.

 

"By the way...how's your stomach?"

 

"Surprisingly, it's not hurting so much." he answered.

 

"So, does that mean you have some room for Meat Cake?" Robin asked.

 

"HELL YEAH!!!" he answered.

 

Nami giggled. Soon, Luffy was at the table, about to eat the Meat Cake.

 

"Wait!" Sanji cried. "Don't you wanna make a wish and blow out the candles?"

 

"Oh, right!" Luffy realized before he took in a deep breath and blew out the candles.

 

Then, he began to devour the Meat Cake. Of course, he split some of it with everyone else. They said they didn't really want any though...because it was made of real meat, of course. Sanji insisted he only made it for Luffy.

 

"All right." Luffy shrugged as he continued devouring his Meat Cake.

 

As soon as he finished, everyone gave him presents.

 

"Here, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed as he handed Luffy his gift.

 

Luffy took the present and unwrapped it to reveal...a new board game: Battleship!

 

"Wow!" Luffy said. "I love it, Chopper!"

 

"Thanks!" the reindeer smiled.

 

Next, Usopp gave Luffy his present. It was a Samurai helmet!

 

"SUGEI~!!" Luffy cheered with eyes sparkling.

 

"Glad you like it!" Usopp grinned. "I made it myself!"

 

"Thanks, Usopp!" Luffy cried, joyfully.

 

Robin was next. She gave Luffy a log book.

 

"To write down all your own little adventures," she said.

 

"Thank you, Robin." Luffy smiled.

 

"You're welcome." Robin replied.

 

Zoro gave his present next: a rubber sword.

 

"Hahahahaha!!" Luffy laughed. "This is so cool!"

 

"Yeah, don't lose it." he told him.

 

"I won't! Promise!"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

Franky's was next, and he got Luffy a toy robot! Luffy's eyes twinkled as he admired the little robot.

 

"Wow! Thanks, Franky!" he said.

 

"You're welcome, Captain!"

 

Brook was next. His present to Luffy was...a guitar.

 

"I love it!" he cried. "Thanks, Brook!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

"I already gave him a Meat Cake," Sanji said. "Move along."

 

"Sanji!" Nami scolded.

 

"It's okay!" Luffy said. "It was yummy!"

 

"All right." Nami sighed. "Anyway, here's my gift."

 

She set down a book, but not just any book: made-up coupons!

 

"Wow!" Luffy said as he opened up the book.

 

There were coupons for asking Sanji for extra helpings of food, for a tangerine or two, and there were even some blank ones so Luffy could ask for whatever he wanted!

 

"Thank you so much, Nami!" Luffy cheered as he hugged Nami.

 

"No problem, Luffy." Nami smiled.

 

Everyone smiled at that. It looked like Luffy had finally returned to his old self.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy and Nami were up on the Sunny's figurehead, talking.

 

"So...you're not mad at us anymore, right?" Nami asked.

 

"No, I'm not mad." Luffy shook his head.

 

"Good." Nami smiled.

 

"But...my stomach might be just a little upset," Luffy said, and his stomach make a slight groan.

 

Nami smiled before she rubbed Luffy's stomach.

 

"That better?" she asked.

 

"Yeah." Luffy answered.

 

"...I'm really sorry I acted like such a jerk, today."

 

"Luffy, we already said it's okay," Nami said.

 

"Yeah, but...when you guys forgot my birthday...it kinda hurt my feelings, you know?"

 

"I do and I'm very sorry." Nami told him.

 

"Don't worry, I'm over it."

 

Nami smiled as she hugged Luffy.

 

"One more thing," she said...before she grabbed Luffy by the neck and gave him a fierce glare. "Cuss me out again, and I'll skin you alive."

 

"HAI...!!!" Luffy cried, choking.

 

"Great!" Nami smiled, sweetly as she released Luffy from her grip.

 

Then, she cuddled Luffy, who smiled and cuddled her back.

 

"I love you, Luffy," she said.

 

"I love you, too, Nami," Luffy said. "Mostly when you're not trying to kill me."

 

"What?!"

 

"Nothing!"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title, sue me.


End file.
